Torterra (Barry (games))
Torterra is a Torterra (former Turtwig or Grotle) owned by Barry, formerly by Professor Rowan. Barry only has Torterra if the Player started with Piplup. Biography 'Diamond and Pearl' As a Turtwig Turtwig was in his Poké Ball inside Professor Rowan's suitcase when Professor Rowan and Dawn / Lucas visited Lake Verity. After they left the briefcase behind and it was found by Barry and the Player, the two were attacked by two wild Starly. In panic, Barry took Turtwig's Poké Ball while the Player took Piplup's and used him to fight off one of the Starly. Later, Barry travelled to Sandgem Town, where Professor Rowan allowed him to keep Turtwig, and the two left to start a journey across Sinnoh. Leaving Jubilife City, on Route 203, Barry used Turtwig to battle the Player, which he lost. Sometime after this, Turtwig evolved into a Grotle. 'As a Grotle' Barry used Grotle to battle the Player in Hearthome City, Pastoria City and Canalave City, which he lost all three times. Sometime after these battles, Grotle evolved into a Torterra. 'As an Torterra' Barry used Torterra, alongside the Player's Pokémon, at Spear Pillar to battle Jupiter and Mars, which they won. At the Pokémon League, Barry used Torterra to battle the Player, which he lost. At the Fight Area, Barry used Torterra to battle the Player, but he continues to lose. 'Platinum' As a Turtwig Turtwig was among the three Pokémon offered to Barry and the Player as their starter Pokémon. After the Player chooses Piplup, Barry chooses Turtwig. After Professor Rowan and Dawn / Lucas leave, Barry and the Player battle with their new Pokémon. Leaving Jubilife City, on Route 203, Barry used Turtwig to battle the Player, which he lost. Sometime after this, Turtwig evolved into a Grotle. 'As a Grotle' Barry used Grotle to battle the Player in Hearthome City and Pastoria City, which he lost both times. Sometime after these battles, Grotle evolved into a Torterra. 'As an Torterra' Barry used Torterra to battle the Player in Canalave City, which he lost. Barry used Torterra, alongside the Player's Pokémon, at Spear Pillar to battle Jupiter and Mars, which they won. At the Pokémon League, Barry used Torterra to battle the Player, which he lost. At the Fight Area, Barry used Torterra, alongside the Player's Pokémon, to battle Volkner and Flint to gain entry to the Battle Frontier, which they won and were allowed in. At the Fight Area, Barry used Torterra to battle the Player, but he continues to lose. Moves Used Category:Pokémon (Character) Category:Turtwig (Formerly) Category:Grotle (Formerly) Category:Torterra Category:Males (Pokémon) Category:Grass-type Pokémon (Formerly) Category:Grass/Ground-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that have evolved Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Professor Rowan's Pokémon (Formerly) Category:Barry's Pokémon (games) Category:Pokémon with Overgrow Category:Pokémon at Lv. 5 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 9 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 21 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 27 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 28 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 35 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 36 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 38 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 43 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 44 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 51 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 53 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 56 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 64 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 65 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 74 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 75 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 85 Category:Users of Absorb Category:Users of Bite Category:Users of Crunch Category:Users of Earthquake Category:Users of Giga Drain Category:Users of Leaf Storm Category:Users of Leech Seed Category:Users of Mega Drain Category:Users of Razor Leaf Category:Users of Synthesis Category:Users of Tackle Category:Users of Withdraw Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Platinum